


Physicists Get Physical

by Prince_Of_Fish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Fish/pseuds/Prince_Of_Fish
Summary: Two men of science work together to create children of science...





	Physicists Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, he was still alive when I wrote this. So it isn't too soon, it's too late.

hed done it, it took him weeks but he finally invented a time machine. steven was so happy. he couldnt show it because his muscles were slowly deteriorating. medically he shouldnt be alive, he was over twenty years past his due date. he kept fighting though and finally all his work had payed off. he had invented the hawking mk1 and would be damned if it wasnt him who used it first. with a few days of assistance from his wife he could finally use it so he did. he went back to meet einstein and ruin the timeline in hopes that he would be able to move due to some kind of butterfly effect. he went inside and the machine vaporised with him inside. back he went and when he did he stepped out to see albert einstein. the german looked at the englishman and instantly they fell in love. they were shy at first but eventually they got married and had three beautiful children called "albert jr", "stevo" and "alberto". one day they invented an artificial penis that could vibrate to the point where it formed a miniature black hole which provided suction. there was only one thing left to do... test it!  
albert sucked on the dildo to provide lubricant and then attached it to steven's pelvis. the force of the black hole inside managed to provide the signals necessary for steven to feel what was to come, this made him try to smile but of course he couldnt. albert understood so he gave his partner a hug before preparing to sit on the synthetic dick. albert moved down slowly at first to let his anus stretch but then moved up and down quickly once he had adjusted. steven released a few tears of joy as he never thought he would be able to feel anything like this ever again, he could not be happier. albert came about his orgasm, made extra intense by the pressure on his prostate. he kissed stevens gently and licked the drool from his face. "i love you" he said.  
"i-love-you-too-alb-ert" replied steven robotically. "what should we do with this device? now we know it works." questioned albert.  
steven returned with "what-ever-we-want-it-is-ours-after-all-and-no-one-can-take-us-away-from-eachother"  
albert smiled and cuddles his husband "thats just what i hoped youd say"

THE SEXY END


End file.
